This invention relates generally to devices for generating power, wherein a working fluid is circulated within a rotor to generate the power.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,190, "Sealed Single Rotor Turbine," 3,834,179, "Turbine with Heating and Cooling", and 3,895,491, "Turbine with Dual Rotors," I had described turbines of the centrifuge type, where a working fluid is circulated and first compressed, and then expanded, with generation of power.